Rosas y Cerezos
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Gakuen AU: Y aunque sea difícil, es mejor decirlo ¿de que otra forma sabrá lo que sientes? Fem!UKxFem!Japón


**VS 2.0 del fic, le cambie algunas cosas hoy porque Dios tenía horrores o.o**

**La rosa es la flor nacional de Inglaterra (¿que cosas no?) por eso el título del fanfic, espero que en verdad les agrade, a mi estas niñas me parecen amor elevado a la enésima potencia, son una monosidad, siii es yuri recalco por si acaso no te gusta cierres la ventana y ya (: de igual forma si leen, por favor espero un comentario, muchas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz ñañañaña**

**X**

La inglesa llevaba una rosa detrás suyo, mientras repasaba el discurso mental que se había planificado un rato atrás, estaba en extremo nerviosa mientras sabia que su compañera de habitación ya estaría allí dentro, leyendo algún libro o mangas de los que tanto le gustaban y que, por su culpa, le gustaban a ella también, sudaba a mares mientras pensaba en que si lo que quería hacer estaba bien.

"Vamos Alice, ya habías dicho que lo harías, ahora es muy tarde para arrepentirte"

Y es que, después de todo, incluso le había pedido a la cara de rana que le ayudase con su problema. No hace mucho había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia la japonesa y, aunque en un principio había renegado por días lo cierto es que ya no podía soportarlo mas, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba así la rechazase; que era la chica mas dulce, linda y tierna que sus orbes verdes hubieran visto jamás, que su serenidad e infinita paciencia era lo mas maravilloso que había podido sentir, y su amistad lo mas hermoso que su corazón había procesado alguna vez.

Por esa y muchas razones mas, la amaba como nada en el mundo.

Soltó un ultimo suspiro, ella era inglesa ¡tenia coraje y nobleza en su sangre! Sin contar que mucha valentía, así que estaba mas que segura de que sería capaz de decírselo, así terminara haciendo alguna estupidez, de algún modo u otro conseguiría la forma de declararle a su linda flor de cerezo cuanto la quería.

Entró al fin a la habitación mientras la buscaba con la mirada, estaba acostada en su cama con la laptop en sus piernas, al notar la llegada de la rubia sonrió levemente, mientras inclinaba la cabeza como lo hacia de forma habitual.

- Buenas noches Alice-san ¿le ha ido bien en la salida con Gabrielle-san? –preguntó tranquila, no por nada eran mejores amigas por nada, la inglesa negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras un tenue rubor se dibujaba en sus mejillas mientras mantenía la flor detrás de ella

- N-No era algo así como una salida Sakura… solo necesitaba un consejo de ella… tu sabes que ella no me agrada –declaró suspirando mientras se acercaba a la esquina de la cama, aun pensando en como decirle lo que quería decir -… ¿Qué haces? –distracción momentánea mientras seguía analizando en que decirle… o mejor dicho, como decírselo, en las mejillas de la japonesa se dibujó un tenue rubor que la inglesa califico de tierno, la clase de rubor que siempre mostraba cuando veía algo curioso.

- L-Leo un manga nuevo OnLine… esta muy lindo –afirmó sin cerrar la ventana, la inglesa parpadeó curiosa, después de todo le gustaba saber que hacia la otra

- ¿A si? ¿de que va?

- Es… es yuri –expresó aumentando su rubor, mientras en las mejillas de la inglesa también aparecía un tenue rojo, ya sabia que significaba ese término… ¿pero que apropiado no?

- ¿Cuál es la trama? –preguntó, mientras pensaba que su plan estaba arruinado de la forma mas épica de todas ¿por qué justo hoy que medio tenia agallas de ir a decirle esas cosas a la japonesa? La vida es injusta

- Pues… son dos amigas del instituto, ambas son muy tranquilas pero tienen personalidades diferentes, y una suele ocultar mucho las cosas –oh dulce Dios, ¿qué? – y es esta quien quiere confesarse a su amiga, pero no encuentra la manera de hacerlo – en la ceja derecha de Alice apareció un leve tic, sumado una risita bastante curiosa que no paso desapercibida por la asiática.

J- ajaja, que cosas – para la rubia la ironía era tan evidente que… momento ¿y por qué no sacarle provecho a eso? – Sakura…

- ¿Dime Alice?

- ¿Qué harías tú? –su voz se quebró, así que tuvo que carraspear un poco para disimularlo – que harías… ¿si te pasara algo como eso? -la japonesa se ruborizó por completo, mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos a los labios, analizando el que podía responder a eso

- No lo se Alice-san… supongo que… dependería de quien fuera, de sus sentimientos… de los míos, por eso no podría darle una respuesta concreta a su pregunta –la inglesa suspiró -¿pasa algo malo?

- No es nada malo Sakura, es solo que… -se mordió el labio inferior, ya que estaban hablando de eso ¿por qué no aprovechar? – me gusta alguien –soltó como si nada, mientras miraba a otro lado completamente sonrojada y fijaba su vista en el suelo, la japonesa se quedo sin habla por unos segundos, como si el aire le faltara, pero luego recordó que tenía que ser… buena amiga

- ¿A si? Alice-san si ha venido por consejos la verdad debo disculparme… ya sabe que usted cuenta con mi amistad incondicional pero en ese tipo de cosas Gabrielle-san es mucho mas conocedora…

- Ya hablé con la cara de rana Sakura, y me ha dicho lo mismo que yo pensaba, que debo decírselo a la persona en cuestión –volteó entonces a ver a la otra de nuevo, quien seguía la mirada fija en su ordenador

- Entiendo… entonces ¿por qué no lo hace Alice-san? Seguramente será correspondida, es usted una chica maravillosa –en el rostro de ambas apareció un intenso rojo, una por ser halagada y la otra por soltar un halago de una forma tan directa, eso no era normal en ella, la inglesa intentó contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos -¿A-Alice-san?

- Acabó de decírselo… pero no me ha dado una respuesta

- ¿En serio? ¡que falta de consideración! ¿Dónde esta? Quizás platicando con esa persona quizás…

- Esta justo en frente mio – una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la inglesa, quién en un intento por no sollozar simplemente acomodó las gafas que estaban frente a sus ojos- pero… soy realmente estúpida como para decirlo de una forma en que ella lo entienda, por eso me valgo de excusas que se dan en un momento como este para admitirlo, cuando pude haberlo hecho antes ¿curioso no?

El cerebro de la japonesa tardó un par de segundos para procesar información, y cuando al fin lo hizo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos ¿estaba refiriéndose… a ella? No podía creerlo, es decir… llevaban mucho tiempo ya siendo amigas, y a pesar de todo jamás se imagino alguna cosa asi de la rubia, ella siempre fue muy esquiva en cuanto sus sentimientos y en eso ambas se parecían muchísimo, aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, estudiando, compartiendo opiniones de libros e incluso bebiendo el té juntas, a diferencia con el resto de las personas Alice jamás peleaba con Sakura, ellas simplemente se complementaban la una a la otra y siempre hallaban la paz estando juntas.

Pero de ahí a pensar en que se desarrolló algo más jamás había pasado por su cabeza.

- Alice-san… yo no sé que decir –la otra negó con la cabeza, acercándosele mientras le extendía la flor que desde un principio quería darle

- Puedes pensarlo todo lo que quieras Sakura, yo esperaré tu respuesta… aunque debería dejarte algo con que pensarlo.

Dejando la vergüenza como cosa del olvido, tomó el mentón de la más pequeña acercándola a su rostro quito sus propia gafas para poder dejar un beso sus labios, la otra no tuvo mayor opción que cerrar los ojos, mientras sin darse cuenta correspondía suavemente a los labios de la otra, acabando con ambas viendo a las pupilas de la otra, con una sonrisa en ambos rostros.

Y en ese momento, las palabras sobraban.


End file.
